1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for physically secure data storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Safe deposit boxes have long been used for physically securing valuables. A safe deposit box (or safety deposit box) is a type of safe usually located in groups inside a vault in a bank, post office, or other physically secure location. A safe deposit box is useful for physically securing valuables such jewels, money, or important documents such as wills or property deeds. A safe deposit box provides physical security for these valuables from theft, fire, flood, and other calamities. In a typical arrangement, a user pays the service provider that maintains the security of the safe deposit box, such as a bank or post office, a fee for the use of the box, which can be opened only with production of the assigned key, the bank's master key, the proper signature, a code, a driver's license, or other required information or identification.
Some security minded users of data may store static digital media recorded on, for example USB key or a recordable compact disc, in a safe deposit box. Storing this static data in the safe deposit box, however, requires a user to travel to the safe deposit box and deposit within the safe deposit box the digital media containing the static data content. Traveling to the safe deposit box may be time consuming and cumbersome for a user. There is therefore an ongoing need for on-demand physically secure data storage.